The goals of our investigation were to localize and trace the labile calcium phosphate in the cytoplasm of chondrocyte to the matrix. The glyoxal bis(2-hydroxyanil) (GBHA) and the dilute silver acetate methods were refined. These modifications permitted localization of calcium and phosphate in juxtanuclear spherules thought to be Golgi vesicles. The dilute silver method showed accumulation of reaction products to one side of the cytoplasm of hypertrophied chondrocytes, suggesting polarity of secretion. We also attempt localization of carbonic anhydrase (CAH) by Hausler's histochemical method, after the biochemical manometric method showed CAH activity in blood-free, epiphyseal cartilage. The histochemical method showed reaction products in .5 to 1.0 micron spherules within the cytoplasm of freshchondrocytes. The controls, treated with diamox or sunken in the substrate, were devoid of cytoplasmic spherules. In osmium-fixed tissues, the CAH reaction products were localized in juxtanuclear sperules. Electron micrographs confirmed these spherules to be Golgi vesicles. The alizarin red S method was also adapted to cytochemical localization of calcium phosphate. This method showed large sperules specifically within the hypertrophied chondrocytes at the zone of calcification. these spherules were seen as a form in transit between the cell and matrix "palisade" of sperules in the calcifying matrix.